Au nom du père
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Cet OS est le deuxième d'un arc que je me suis décidée à écrire et qui pourrait s'intituler : au nom de. Vous trouverez le premier opus sous le nom au nom du fils . Dans celui-ci il est une nouvelle fois question d'Harry, à juste titre. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.


**Fic compagnon d'"Au nom du Fils". Si je dois donner une trâme temporelle je dirai qu'elle se situe quelques mois après le premier opus.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

**Bonne lecture. On se retrouve à la fin.**

* * *

.

.

Il est tard.

La lune danse dans le ciel depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Malgré les derniers évènements à Poudlard résonne un air de fête et de victoire. Demain l'année scolaire se termine. Enfin.

Pourtant au lieu de préparer ses bagages en sautant de joie et de se chamailler avec ses camarades de dortoir un jeune garçon se tient seul, immobile devant les miroirs des toilettes du deuxième étage. Etonnamment le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde ne s'y trouve pas non plus. Il est définitivement seul.

Et lui n'a pas envie de rire, encore moins de célébrer quoi que ce soit.

Il est là tandis que tout le château dort depuis bien longtemps et il regarde, il fixe désespérément l'image qui lui est renvoyé par la glace, il plisse les yeux, prie, supplie jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, après de longues minutes, il obtienne enfin ce qu'il cherche, jusqu'à ce que son esprit épuisé parvienne à modifier légèrement l'image. Doucement les yeux changent, se brouillent, et de vert deviennent chocolat. Il a gagné quelques kilos dans le processus, un port de tête fier et arrogant, et la cicatrice qui lui barre le front a disparu.

Ce n'est plus Harry James Potter qu'il a devant les yeux désormais mais un fantôme du passé qui à cet instant lui fait grandement défaut.

- Bonjour papa.

Et dieu tout puissant comme il voudrait … comme il a cruellement besoin d'entendre en retour ces trois petit mots des plus banals que chaque enfant mérite de recevoir chaque matin, ces trois mots qui signifient tant et qu'il n'entendra jamais. Bonjour mon fils.

Mais ce réconfort, ce sentiment naïf de sécurité lui a été enlevé dès le commencement, ou presque, et si autrefois son père a prononcé ces même mots il était alors bien trop jeune pour s'en souvenir.

De toutes les façons dans sa tête seul résonnent ces jours-ci les cris d'horreur et de terreur de sa mère.

Dans sa tête se reflète un éclair non pas jaune et froid mais vert et douloureux.

Dans sa tête c'est la mort, nulle victoire là-dedans.

Dans sa tête autant qu'au-dehors règne les Ténèbres.

Voilà trois jours maintenant que Sirius est parti. Son parrain, la seule famille qui lui restait, en omettant les Dudley. Il a disparu derrière un miroir semblable à celui qui lui fait face. Un aller sans retour. C'est ce qu'ils lui disent tous. C'est ce que lui dit son cœur endommagé au-delà du réparable. Il n'a plus personne qu'il peut appeler parent à présent. Plus personne qui lui fasse appartenir a quelque chose de beau, de grand, de chaleureux. Comme dans les romans. Comme chez les Weasley.

Sirius est parti, emmenant avec lui ses rêves d'enfants, son espoir de liberté et de bonheur insouciant.

Il n'a plus personne. Il est seul maintenant.

Une larme coule. A quoi bon l'essuyer, il n'y a personne pour la voir. Pour le voir. Les gens ont peur. Voldemort est de retour. Les gens le fuient, il lui rappelle leur peur. Et puis c'est les vacances, enfin demain mais c'est tout comme.

Hermione et Ron ? Ils ne savent pas. Comment réagir, où s'en tenir. Et puis ils sont ensemble maintenant. Pas besoin de troisième roue.

Pour Ron c'est plus facile. Sa célébrité l'a attiré vers lui. Ca et leur animosité commune à l'égard de Malfoy. Est-ce son ami ? Il le pense. Il veut le croire. Mais un ami tourne-t-il le dos lorsqu'il n'est pas satisfait ? Un ami l'accuserait-il de tricherie et de rechercher la gloire lorsqu'il devrait savoir que tout ce qu'il souhaite est d'être normal, ne pas être distingué dans la foule. Pourtant c'est ce qu'a fait Ron l'année dernière lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, et il a beau s'être excusé depuis il a conscience des regards envieux que lui jette le rouquin lorsqu'il pense ne pas être remarqué. Alors est-ce ça un ami ? Pour tout dire il ne sait pas. Ron est le tout premier. Personne à qui comparer. Mais à y réfléchir, à faire le point sur ses sentiments, à chercher à les canaliser, et à vrai dire il ne fait pas grand-chose d'autre depuis Sirius, il a découvert une vérité cruelle : avoir des amis ça fait vraiment mal. Et ironiquement on se sent plus seul encore.

Hermione elle cherche tout le temps à analyser les choses. Il adore la brune, vraiment, mais de plus en plus il se sent emprisonné dans une relation où tout ce qu'il fait est étudié, commenté, pour son bien-être et sa sécurité certe mais il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir se libérer d'une influence de plus en plus étouffante. Trop de gens cherchent à contrôler son avenir en le manipulant, en lui mentant et dissimulant les fait, trop de personne sont persuadées de savoir ce qui est le meilleur pour lui et cherchent à tirer les ficelles qu'ils s'imaginent pendre de ses bras. Il ne veut pas qu'Hermione devienne comme elles, et c'est pourtant le cas. Un mélange entre Molly Weasley et le professeur McGonagall. A critiquer ces choix, à chercher à le culpabiliser tout en le prenant par l'épaule. A le pousser dans une direction quand c'est dans l'autre sens qu'il souhaite aller. Elle ne l'écoute plus, plus comme il le voudrait, plus comme avant. Ses mots se déforment dans la tête de la jeune fille pour en ressortir transformés, fragiles, puériles. Elle est là à ses côtés, et l'a toujours été contrairement à Ron, alors pourquoi éprouve-t-il le besoin qu'elle s'éloigne elle aussi ? Depuis quand a-t'il commencé à se demander si l'amitié c'était l'art de manipuler avec les rires et les plaisanteries, les confidences et les conseils « bien attentionnés » ? Bon d'accord, comme avec Ron il n'a jamais eu d'ami avec qui comparer, et il parait que c'est encore différent quand il s'agit d'une fille, elles ne fonctionnent pas comme les garçons répètent en chœur Georges et Fred.

Voilà pourquoi il ne les a pas réveillés lorsqu'il a souhaité déambuler dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit. Pourquoi il les évite et les regarde les yeux voilés et vide.

Mais il n'y a pas que ses deux camarades de maison. Il y a aussi les adultes, ceux avec les réponses.

Dumbledore. McGonagall. Les membres de l'ordre. Ils sont certainement en réunion de crise au 12, square Grimmaurd. Une bataille à préparer, des troupes à réunir et des plans à édifier. Ils n'ont pas le temps pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Même si celui-ci est la clé de tout, même si celui-ci se doit d'être sacrifier. Après avoir tué. Ou avant selon le dénouement.

Pourtant dans leur logique de grandes personnes sensés détenir la sagesse ils ont oublié un détail, et ça depuis sa toute première année, depuis que ses pieds ont foulé l'allée enchanté de l'école de magie.

Ils ont oublié ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il est toujours.

Un enfant.

Il n'est qu'un enfant. Pétrifié. Endeuillé. Sans connaissance ni conscience de rien ou presque.

Par exemple est-ce normal de se sentir si mal ?

De ne pas pouvoir respirer, pas complètement, pas normalement ?

De se réveiller la nuit en hurlant, en se tenant le front, en secouant la tête pour chasser ses images qui jamais ne s'en iront vraiment ?

De connaitre le pouvoir que l'on a sur un homme lorsqu'on s'apprête à le tuer ? Devoir la peur plus la douleur envahir les prunelles lorsque la torture commence ? Les supplications qu'on lui adresse, les gémissements qui s'élèvent, les hurlements qui devraient li crever les tympans mais ne l'affectent même pas, la satisfaction de se sentir si puissant, la mort de sa victime, un nouveau pas de franchi. La confusion aussi. Ne plus savoir si c'est Voldemort ou si c'est lui qui agit.

Et personne pour en parler.

Pas d'amis

Pas d'adulte pour le guider.

Il est seul.

Même Sirius l'a laissé.

Et toujours ses cauchemars, ses questions sans réponses, ses terreurs sans confort.

.

Il s'approche du miroir, il en est à quelques pas. Le reflet s'anime un peu. Le visage se contracte, le menton s'avance. Les lèvres s'entrouvrent doucement. Aucun son. Pas encore.

Son père va lui parler.

Il sait que ce n'est pas vrai.

C'est lui. Harry James Potter, le reste n'est qu'illusion.

C'est désespérément lui.

Car tout vient de lui.

Tout arrive par lui. A cause de lui.

Il n'a pourtant rien demandé. Il n'est qu'un enfant. Sans parent. Sans parrain. Sans réels amis.

Les lèvres s'entrouvrent encore.

Ca y est ils sont là, ces mots qui veulent sortir mais qui se bloquent. Sa gorge lui fait trop mal. Il porte la main à celle-ci dans l'espoir d'y ôter la boule d'acide qui l'empêche de hurler. De parler.

Les larmes aussi lui brulent les joues. Comment peut-il encore pleurer alors qu'il trouve tout juste la force de tenir debout. Il est si fatigué. Il veut s'endormir, vraiment, se réveiller et rien de tout ça ne se serra passer. Sirius sera toujours là à l'accueillir avec son rire joyeux

Rien de tout ça.

Il suffoque. La boule est remontée. Elle s'est amplifiée.

Il sanglote.

- Pap'

Ca y est c'est sorti.

Ses jambes lâchent, il tombe à genou.

Il enserre ses épaules de ses frêles bras. Il a encore perdu du poids. Sa tête se penche vers le sol. Comment peut-il encore fixer ce miroir au reflet si semblable, si dissemblable. Comment regarder ce père qu'il ne connait pas, ce père qui surement serait déçu. Par son fils qui pleure ainsi. Ce fils qui ne cause que du mal et du chagrin. Cédric, Sirius, ses parents … c'est de sa faute. Tout ce malheur pour lui, à cause de lui, et il ne fait rien, ne bouge pas tandis qu'ils disparaissent. Ils se tiennent là, leur dernier regard est pour lui et lui que fait-il ?

- Papa … Maman …

Il reste là à geindre. Il est lâche. Egoïste. Stupide.

- Patfo…

Sirius les a-t'il déjà rejoint ? Y a-t'il quelque chose, après ? Les reverra-t-il jamais vraiment ? Ou tout est-il aussi sombre qu'ici, aussi douloureusement vide et seul, peuplé de peur et de cris déchirants ?

Un sourire, c'est tout ce qu'il demande. Un vrai grand sourire. De ceux qui précède un éclat de rire. Ceux qui accompagnent des yeux pétillants et des bras qui se tendent. Vers lui et non contre lui.

Comment étaient-ils ses parents ? Avant … avant que tout finisse. Il ne sait rien, ne les connait pas ... Juste des photos qui s'animent pour mieux dépérirent aussitôt. Ce sont des étrangers.

Papa, maman.

Des termes si puissant, si vide de sens, emplis de souvenirs non crées. Des étrangers. Dont la perte l'accable. Pourquoi l'ont-ils sauvé ? Ils l'ont abandonné. Il n'a rien ici. Même Sirius est parti. Lui aussi l'a sauvé. Lui aussi l'a quitté.

Ça fait mal. Il a si mal.

Dans la poitrine. Va-t-il mourir ?

Il veut crier, hurler, se cacher et ne jamais réapparaitre. Lui aussi veut fuir, ne plus pouvoir se retourner. S'abandonner.

Mais il ne peut. Il a des gens à sauver pas vrai ?

On le laissera pas faire. On va l'emprisonner dans une prison dorée. Le protéger. Mais de quoi ? De qui ? Pourquoi ne l'aide-t-on pas alors … il ne veut plus les voir ces éclairs verdoyants. Pas plus ces cris d'une mère qui lui est étrangère. Et familière.

Plus encore c'est se sentir comme ça qui le brise … se sentir impuissant, seul au monde malgré la foule qui l'entoure et le flatte, inutile sauf pour combattre le Lord de l'Ombre. Qui est-il pour les autres, autre que le porteur d'espoir. Il apporte la lumière pourquoi alors ses yeux ne voient-ils que des ombres et son cœur broie-t-il du noir ?

Il étouffe, on l'étouffe. On lui ment, ou se ment-il à lui-même ? Voit-il de l'affection là où il n'y en a pas ? Vit-il d'illusions pour ne pas perdre la foi ?

Pourtant avec Sirius la foi s'est envolée. Il ne croit plus en rien, juste en cette misère.

S'en sortira-t-il ? Non il ne croit pas.

Sera-t-il un jour heureux ? Là non plus pas de vision optimiste. Ca fait trop mal. Demain c'est l'oncle qui l'accueillera sur le quai, pas de Sirius et ses promesses de vivre ensemble.

Non il ne croit pas en la vie. Pas plus qu'en la mort. Il ne croit plus tout court en ce moment précis. Il se sent vide, égaré, sans aperçu. Juste le sol carrelé sur lequel ses poings se plient et se déplient.

.

Est-ce normal ? Ce ressentit ? Il a le mal de mer et est sur la terre ferme. Les murs l'oppressent, se referment sur lui.

Est-ce normal ?

Personne pour lui répondre.

- Papa … maman … me laissez pas …

Est-ce normal ?

Où sont les adultes supposés s'occuper de lui ? Pour l'amour de Dieu il n'est qu'un petit garçon. Qu'y connait-il à la vie ? Un orphelin est-il condamner à vivre en sursis ?

- Sirius … pars pas … Me laisse pas seul …

* * *

Dans une salle de bain déserte aux robinets cassés et à la peinture défraichis s'effondre un jeune garçon qui en a bien trop vu.

Il ne voit pas cette silhouette qui se décolle du mur, une ombre vêtu de noir et encore de noir et de laquelle se dégage une odeur de (plantes potions), à la chevelure toute aussi sombre et à l'avant-bras bandé, comme pour dissimuler quelques blessures ou la honte d'un acte d'adolescent irréfléchi.

Pas plus l'entend-il murmurer d'une voix ferme et à la manière d'un serment : « vous ne serez jamais seul Mr Potter, j'y veillerai », avant de s'éloigner silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, avant de regagner la partie souterraine de la forteresse.

* * *

.

Fin

* * *

**Un troisième OS devrait naitre dans les prochains jours, j'ai une très vague idée en tête mais j'attends de voir comment celui-ci va être reçu avant de poursuivre. Peut-être auriez-vous des conseils ou des avis à me proposer pour la suite ? Des interdits même (^^) ?**

**A bientôt, via des reviews ou pour le troisième OS.**


End file.
